lendary soul reparers
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto finds out he as a secondey power he inherited from his father, join him and Sakura as he becumes the legendary soul reaper naru harem x sakura x ino x senna xshion x Yoruichi x rangiku and others


Chapter1

Ninjas who become soul reapers

Authors note: I Mr. grimjaw don't own Naruto or bleach Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and bleach belongs to Tite Kubo .

It was a great and beautiful day in Konoha team 7 was meeting for a mission at the village gates Naruto came and saw Sakura "hey Sakura he said".

Sakura waved "lets go there is two rouge Kekei Genkai users stealing from a village!" she yelled Naruto hurried up both team members left for the village.

They walked and made camp it was getting dark they made a fire and got a two rabbits thru some traps with trees surrounding them.

Naruto and Sakura seat on logs cross from each other "so Sakura how's your family doing?" Sakura smiled and replied "fine Naruto how's your mother?" Naruto said,"Shes fine but my dad's death anniversary coming up soon so she's getting depressed ".

"Oh that's sad Naruto" said, Sakura in a sad voice both went to sleep they got up at dawn and moved out to the village the snuck in and hid in a tree and suppressed their charka.

Two men both had write hair on down to his shoulders the other down to his hips the village was small in size very easy to take over. The man with the shoulder length hair had two scarlet dots and green eyes he was wearing a kimono and had pale skin the other guy had pale skin as well.

The other man had bandages over his body and had an oversized collar coat on with red eyes the tall man said "Hiruko should we raise the taxes?" "Yes Kimimaro we should" villagers were shaking out of fear they knew their power Naruto attacked with a kunai he threw.

Both men dogged Sakura face palmed and jumped out saying "you idiot!" she then charged at Hiruko he blocked her punch and punched her in the stomach she coughed up spit and blood hunched over in pain.

Naruto saw this and ran to Sakura aide but Kimimaro blocked Him with his spinal cord he used as a sword the spinal cord hit Naruto he got cut in the shoulder.

Hiruko was going to send the final blow to Sakura she backed flipped wile Hiruko struck he hit the ground Naruto used a shadow clone and him and the clone attacked.

Kimimaro hit Naruto and his clone vanished Sakura put chakra in her fist and charged at Hiruko his diamond on his hand glow he said" Shade style dark hole!".

Sakura began to feel her charka to drain "ahhh it hurts "she yelled as she feels on her hands and knees her breathing slowing down.

Naruto saw this was getting mad that the women he loved was dyeing " I can help kid I know of a second power that lays dormant that lives inside of you your father pasted it down thru his dna".

"I don't care Kurama just give me the damn power!" "Fine I will explain later or that vixen of a mother wills " Kurama then vanished out of his cage and Naruto was kicked out of his body.

Naruto had a black kimono on top and paints he had sandals on and a sword on his side the sword had diamonds on the handle and had a round guard on it "Kurama where are you?" Naruto asked but no answer was made Naruto pulled his sword out.

He attacked Hiruko and cut his hand off and stabbed him and killed him Sakura was paler then she usually is her vision became blurry she saw a yellow blur "Naruto is that you she said in a weak voice.

"yes it's me Sakura" Naruto sword began to glow and like it had a mind of its own stabbed Sakura in the chest Naruto felt some of his new power go in to Sakura.

Life came back in Sakura's eyes her color returned to her skin she was pushed out of her body as well but her cloths was different from the standard soul reaper.

She had a sort kimono the bottom half exposing her stomach and sort sort bottoms her Zanpakuto was located on her butt.

Both Naruto and Sakura struck down Kimimaro down and returned to their body's and freed the village but Sakura blacked out at the last minute Naruto carried her back to Konoha.

Sakura woke up in a white room she looked around and noticed it was hospital room she saw her best friend Ino seating in a chair asleep in Naruto's lap.

Sakura found it cute but upsetting to that she had to share her secret love with her beautiful platinum blonde haired friend she also noticed a TV a bathroom and a huge window to look out off .

She heard two moans she looked in the direction to see Naruto and Ino waking up from their sleep both yawned and looked each other in the eyes.

Both noticed some sleep in their eyes they rubbed it out and looked at Sakura ""good morning" they said in unison after they said that Tsunade came in along with Shizune and Kushina.

Tsunade had brown eyes fair skin long straight blonde hair to her waste shoulder length bangs with a diamond in the middle of her fore head she had green jacket gray robes blue paints and high heel sandals.

Shizune is fair skinned of average height slender body with black eyes and black hair her hair is straight and shoulder length with her bangs covering her ears she had a blue kimono on with the last women Kushina.

Kushina is air skinned as a slider and feminine build body with fiery long hair with bangs that framed her face she had violet eyes she had a long collard sleeveless blouse under a long loose fitting dress the dress was yellow and the blouse was blue.

Kushina gave a smile and said "ahhh looks like my Naruto as a girl friend " Naruto and Ino blushed at that Ino is of average height fair skinned teenage girl with baby blue eyes she has long platinum blonde hair with her bangs flattened against her face on the right side.

Ino had a sort sleeveless purple blouse reveling her stomach with a open apron purple skirt underneath was a sorter black skirt with fish net sorts and fish net on her elbows .

Tsunade then said"Sakura we have to run tests on you " Sakura said, "yes my lady I understand " they took Sakura to run some tests Tsunade put Sakura on a x-ray table the big metal square box went up and down scanning Sakura's insides and her charka network.

Tsunade Shizune and Kushina show her chakra reserves very low almost to nothing was left but they also black stuff feeling in her chakra reserves but they also so saw damage to her chakra network.

"uh Sakura will not like the news of her cant being a ninja ever again" Tsunade said, with sadness in her voice Kushina had a puzzled look on her face she knew what that black stuff was.

Kushina thought to herself "Damn that fox for telling Naruto of his soul reaper powers not innless it was in a direr sanitation it may have been since this looks like Sakura's charka was drained and what Naruto story he told".

Sakura got up off the table and began walking she then began to feel dizzy Shizune caught her before she fell "what wrong with me sensei?" Tsunade said, "you chakra was drained and your network as been damaged you can't be a ninja again Sakura and there's something black replacing your chakra".

Sakura gave a sad look on her face and Shizune returned Sakura to her room and bed their Ino and Naruto were waiting for her they saw the look on her face.

Kushina came in grabbed Naruto by the ear and began dragging him back to the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound "ow ow that hurts mom!" he yelled while Both Sakura and Ino giggled at the actions of Miss Uzumaki.

At the Uzumaki compound Kushina seat Naruto down in the living room and she said" I need to tell you something you are not a real human you are a soul reaper high blood a rare kind of soul reaper".

Kushina handed Naruto a scroll explaining what that is and his father what he was Naruto then heard footsteps Naruto looked over his solder to see a man in a black kimono with a sword on his side he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto with no whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Father?" Naruto questioned with shock on his face and in his voice Minato shook his head yes and looked around his big house "it's been a while since I was last here".

The living room was big with brown walls and wooden floors with a chair a couch and TV the rest of the main compound was huge as well Naruto's room was orange painted on his walls and orange and black bed sheets.

Minato then said, "son it's time for you and your friend to learn how to be soul reapers here take this" Minato took his hand out it held four items both were the same the first had a skull and in the shape of a base ball dimond .

The second was a small ball that looked like candy Naruto took the four items Minato said" the first is a soul reaper badge it lets you and your friend stay active here as soul reapers in the leaf and separates your souls from your body's".

Minato continued" the ball is a modsoul you eat it and your soul separates from your body and modsoul takes over I want you and your friend meet me at trailing ground 7 in five minute ok" Naruto shook his head yes.

Naruto ate his modsoul went out of his body and in to his soul reaper attire the mod soul began to move Kushina knew how much trouble they could be.

Naruto opened the door and went to the hospital for Sakura he jumped from building to building and enrtered her window and put his hand over her mouth.

She jumped and Naruto put his finer over his lips and said" the new power that's inside of you called spiritual pressure eat this" Naruto shoved her mod soul in her mouth Sakura eat it.

Sakura got out of her body and said" stay asleep " her soul mod did as she asked both left for training ground 7 were Minato was waiting for the two " hey guys catch" he threw two Asauchi at Naruto and Sakura.

They caught it and then noticed their Zanpakuto vanished "were are swords?" Sakura asked Minato Minato said," they have to trust you two first plus all beginners get Asauchi".

Naruto and Sakura got in fighting stances and charged at each other with their Asauchi slashing and clashing their blade clanging at each other both jumped back.

Mianto Noticed Naruto's ZanJustu was perfect wile Sakura's was sloppy and sluggish he got a feeling that Sakura was more suitable for Hoho and Hakuda style of soul reaper fighting and healing kidos.

A hour past Naruto and Sakura were seating on their butts breathing heavy both got up and Mianto said, "you will continue your training in the soul reaper academy" Mianto took his zanpakuto out.

Stabbed the air and turned his zanpakuto like a key two sliding doors opened he entered and he said, "I be back in a month to get you two" he left.

Naruto look at Sakura and both of their belly's growled and Naruto said," let's get some food I will check you out of the hospital "both returned to their body's.

Naruto filled out the paper work while Kushina explained the new power Sakura had to the 5th and Shizune Naruto took Sakura to ichiraku ramen.

Teuchi handed Naruto and Sakura what Naruto all ways orders both Naruto and Sakura were going after the chop sticks in the middle of the table both their hands touched.

They both blushed and looked away "uh Sakura take one "Naruto said, Sakura did and Naruto took the last one they began eating.

"Naruto I want to tell you something" Sakura said, wile blushing pink as her hair "what is it you want to say Sakura?" Sakura blushed more and replied "I love you Naruto ever since you saved me from Gaara I thought long and hard and my hart told me you the one".

They both ate after that Naruto walked Sakura home at Sakura's door step Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto with passion Naruto kissed back with the same Passion as Sakura gave out he then left.

When Naruto left he dint know they were being watched by two Violet eyes "uh my boy is growing in to a fine young man" Kushina then went back to the compound.

a month past Naruto and Sakura meet Mianto outside in the woods of Konoha their Senkaimon was open the three soul reapers entered and left they went thru the Precipice World.

Sakura asked "Mianto what is the soul society like?" Minato said "it's a great place they went thru to the end of the Senkaimon a bright light blinded Naruto and Sakura.

Authors' note end of chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed Naruto the legendary soul reaper that I am writing .


End file.
